I Can't Tell You Anything
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: Mikan is a cold loner when she gets to the academy. Her childhood friends, Ruka and Hotaru, are surprised to see her in this state. She is like this for a reason though. Can they find out what it is? WHere is Natsume in the equation? NxM. I Do Not Own GA
1. Chapter 1

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka- 16 Tsubasa, Misaki- 18

Hotaru's POV

"Class, we are going to have a new student. You can come in." Narumi said. I dropped my wrench the minute I saw who came in.

"Mikan?" I asked. She had the coldest eyes. Ones that can send a shiver down your spine. She is so unlike before.

"Introduce yourself." Narumi said.

"Mikan Sakura. Single Star. Special Ability. Age 16." Mikan said shortly and icily. What happened to her? Just then, Hyuuga and his gang walked in, but Ruka paused the minute he saw Mikan.

"Mikan?" he asked. She took a glance at him, probably only to see who was calling her name, and then looked back to the class.

"Okay, umm. Mikan-chan, you're partner will be Natsume Hyuuga, over there. You will go sit by him." Narumi said. Wow, 2 cold people sitting next to each other. That seat is going to really quiet and dangerous.

"Free period." Narumi said, gaily jumping out of the classroom. Mikan sat down in her seat and stayed there. Ruka was sitting next to me and we both agreed we should go talk to her.

"Mikan?" Ruka questioned. Mikan looked up at him and then back down to the desk.

"Ruka, you know this girl?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah, she was a childhood friend before I moved to your town." Ruka explained.

"Mikan, why are you so quiet?" I asked. She turned her head and looked away now.

"Mikan, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at her. I just can't stand the thought of Mikan being this cold and distant. Mikan slid out of the seat and walked out of the classroom.

Mikan's POV

I just can't stand facing them. They would think I'm a horrible person if I told them. But I am a horrible person and a monster. That is just who I am. Maybe I should chill under this sakura tree. It's really pretty anyway. I slowly drifted to sleep.

Natsume's POV

I can't stand all that fucking noise. I might as well go to my sakura tree. Hey, who is that person over there? Oh, it's the new girl. Just because she is Ruka's friend does not mean she can stay at my sakura tree. Not to mention how cruelly she treated him before. My face hovered above the girl.

"Oi, wake up little girl." I said. Her eyes opened. Her eyes looked beautiful for a second, until they snapped back to an icy and frozen mode.

"What?" she snapped at me.

"Get off my sakura tree." I commanded.

"No. I don't see your name on it anywhere." She said.

"Everybody very well knows that this is my sakura tree." I said.

"Well, I'm not everybody, so piss off and go find some other person to bother." She said coldly.

"Just leave already." I said.

"Don't pick a fight with me kid. I'm not in the mood." She said, pointing a finger at me.

Mikan's POV

"Don't pick a fight with me kid. I'm not in the mood." I said, pointing a finger at him.

"You can't do anything anyways, little girl. You are a single star and I'm a special star. Beating you would be like a walk in the park. You should be listening to me." Hyuuga said. Mikan don't lose your temperature. You know your alice can get out of control.

"I can do plenty of things." I muttered under my breath as I walked away from the sakura tree.

Natsume's POV

"I can do plenty of things." I heard her mutter under her breath. I was about to respond when she started getting up and walking away. She didn't look like the type of person that would give up so easily

Next Day Mikan's POV

"Free Period!" Naru yelled and then hopped out of the room. Ruka and Hotaru pulled seats up to me and sat down.

"Mikan, what happened to you?" Ruka asked gently. I miss his gentle voice, Usagi, and his cool cerulean eyes. I also miss Hotaru's coldness, and baka gun, and her cold amethyst eyes.

"…" I was thinking if I was gonna say something, but I decided not to.

"Mikan, please. What happened when we were gone?" Ruka asked.

"Hey little girl…" Hyuuga started before he saw someone enter the room.

"Mikan Sakura, I suppose?" the man asked me. He was pale and wearing all black except for a white mask that covered only half of his face. I looked up at him with my stinging cold eyes. He chuckled at them. I noticed that everyone was afraid. I also noticed that I didn't know why, but I felt like I could relate to him in some way.

"You are?" I asked, barely audible. My voice was icy and I could tell that he could hear me well.

"Persona, the dangerous ability class teacher. I came here to give you your alice control devices." He said. I nodded.

Hotaru's POV

"Persona, the dangerous ability class teacher. I came here to give you your alice control devices." Persona said. Mikan nodded. He put a pair of earrings that dangled with three alice controlling jewels each on her. Next she got a necklace with a cross on it and in the middle was an orange alice control jewel. The last thing she got was an anklet with a pink alice control jewel dangling down. She willfully raised her foot for him to put it on her. Persona looked up at her and she nodded.

Mikan's POV

Persona started walking but I got up and tapped him on the shoulder. I can tell he has the death alice. That means he has dark spots all over his body. I should give him a small version of my alice stone. Persona turned around and I clenched my fist, facing downwards. I pulled out Persona's palm and dropped a shining stone in his hand and closed it right away so that nobody would see. I asked Narumi yesterday just to make sure and most people in this school can't recognize an alice stone.

"My alice stone. Nullification. It's not big and it's just a copy but it should get rid of the death marks for a while, jut in case that earring ever comes off. Hold on to it." I whispered. I was positive nobody could hear me. He gave me the smallest smile that nobody else would be able to notice. But then he gave a visible nod.

Hotaru's POV

Mikan whispered something to Persona and then she leaned back down. She had to stand on tip toes to whisper it to him, whatever it was. He nodded to whatever she said and thus left using that dark aura to vanish and everybody was left staring at Mikan.

"No single star is supposed to have so many alice control devices." Koko said, reading my mind. I blasted him with my baka gun. I saw for a second that her eyes lightened. They were still cold but they were lightened and a second later they went back to their original level of coldness. I could see from the corner of my eye that Hyuuga was wondering what the hell was going on with Mikan. I'm pretty much wondering the same thing.

Natsume's POV

What the hell? First of all what did she just give Persona? Second of all, what did she tell Persona? And what was supposed to be first, but third of all, why the hell does she have so many alice control devices? I don't even have that many. Hell, I only have one! She has 8! Sure you can use alice control devices to hold the alices of people who can't control them well in, but she doesn't need that many just to keep it tame.

"No single star is supposed to have so many alice control devices." Koko said. Imai shot the baka gun at him, meaning that he was reading her mind.

"Hey Ruka, do you know your friend's alice?" I asked Ruka in a whisper. He shook his head. We watched Mikan walk out of the class.

"Ruka, let's follow her. Hyuuga you can come if you want, since you seem curious." Imai said dragging Ruka out of the classroom.

Ruka's POV

"Hey Ruka. Do you know your friend's alice?" Natsume asked me in a whisper. I shook my head. I really didn't. Mikan was walking out of the classroom by now.

"Ruka let's follow her. Hyuuga you can come if you want, since you seem to be curious." Hotaru said. Hotaru must have heard us. She has some of the best hearing in the world. Only Mikan can whisper low enough for her not to hear and she barely ever whispered when we were little.

"Mikan!" I called when I saw her walking by the sakura tree that Natsume always hangs out at. We were getting close to her when we saw her starting to collapse. Natsume ran over and caught her just in time. Hotaru and I also ran over. I leaned down.

"Put her on my back." I said.

"No." Natsume said firmly and carried her bridal style.

"Let's worry about getting her to the hospital wing quickly." He said running. Since when did he care about any girl? I should catch up quickly. Hotaru was already ahead riding on the duck scooter. I could tell there was worry and concern in her eyes.

At Hospital Wing Natsume's POV

"Mikan Sakura." I said.

"The third floor. Tell one of the nurses up there to notify the high school principal." The nurse at the counter said.

"Which room on the third floor?" Ruka asked.

"The whole floor is her room. Make sure you take off her alice control devices before you turn on the hospital ones." The nurse answered.

"Why the whole floor? And why the high school principal?" I asked.

"Her alices are extremely powerful. But I can't tell you what they are. And to answer your other question, the high school principal is her uncle. She doesn't know that though and don't tell her. I will notify the principal as a favor. Go up now." She said. We started going up. The whole floor really was her room.

"Hotaru." I heard from my right.

"Onii-chan." Imai replied.

"So you have Sakura-san. I have been informed that she has joined the school. You can lie her down on the bed." Imai Subaru said. I set her down and watched her for a second then returned to the group.

"When did she pass out?" Subaru asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Ruka said. He nodded and went over to Mikan. He examined for injuries or anything like that. We sat down by her and watched her sleep when Subaru left.

Mikan's POV

Flashback/ Dream (the 16 yr. old Mikan can't talk.)

"_Who am I going to play with? Maybe Mr. Birdie." A 5 year old brunette said. It's me. The small me walked over to the bird, but it flew away._

_5 yr. old Mikan's POV_

"_I wish Hotaru and Ruka-pyon were still here." I said out loud._

"_Mikan! Leave now! Run Away!" I heard. I turned around to find my grandpa. My mom and dad came out._

"_Mikan, get away. Go. Run away!" they continued to yell. A man with a gun came out._

"I don't want to run away."

_I saw the bullet pierce through my mom. I started crying._

"_Mommy, don't leave me." I cried._

"Mom don't go."

"_Mikan, run! Now, go!" daddy yelled. My small legs were paralyzed at the moment. Oji picked me up and started running._

_I heard another bullet._

"_Daddy!" I yelled, looking back. I saw the blood all over the floor._

"Dad, I need you."

_Grandpa ran and ran. And an old man's legs can only take him so far. The man in the black suit behind us was catching up. Grandpa put me down and threw the man's gun away, by extending his cane over it._

"_Run Mikan. Run to your aunt's house and explain everything. They came for a special power called an alice which you possess." He said. I started running. I didn't want to look back, but I did. Grandpa, was there, dead as well. But it seems he killed the other man as well._

"Grandpa, don't leave me."

_I arrived at my aunt's house and rang the doorbell vigorously._

"_What is it?!" my aunt yelled at me. She looked at me with an angered face. She never did like me. She saw that I came here alone. I explained everything to her._

"_You murderer! You killed my sister, my brother in law, and my father! You! All because you had some stupid power, they all died. It's your fault they died! You are a murderer." My aunt said._

"_No, it's not. I'm not." I said, scared and tearing up again._

"_Yes it is your fault. Yes, you are a murderer!" she said._

"It's not my fault…I'm not a murderer…"

"It's not my fault… I didn't do it…"

"I'm not a murderer…"

"I'm not a murderer…"

"I'm not a murderer…"

"I'm a murderer…"

"It's my fault…I'm a murderer…"

"Mikan, Mikan!" I heard Hotaru call. I woke up harshly, sweating and panting.

"Mikan, were you having a nightmare?" Ruka asked. Everybody had a concerned look on their face. I was surprised to see Hyuuga there.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Hotaru, Ruka, Hyuuga? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What the hell was up with that murderer thing?" Hyuuga asked.

"Hyuuga, you're getting ahead of yourself. Mikan, why did you pass out all of a sudden?" Hotaru asked.

"You would have to know everything to know that." I said.

"I want to know everything. We are best friends. I will understand whatever happens." She said.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said getting up. I started falling again. It was never easy for me to get up right after being unconscious.

Natsume's POV

"I'm not a murderer…"

"I'm a murderer…"

"It's my fault…I'm a murderer…"

"Mikan, Mikan!" Imai called Mikan. She woke up rather harshly, sweating and panting.

"Mikan, were you having a nightmare?" Ruka asked. Everybody was worried like hell hearing what she was saying, including me.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Hotaru, Ruka, Hyuuga? What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"What the hell was up with that murderer thing?" I asked. People don't think about that, ever. It's suspicious.

"Hyuuga, you're getting ahead of yourself. Mikan, why did you pass out all of a sudden?" Hotaru asked.

"You would have to know everything to know that." Mikan said. I wanna know everything. Why, I have no idea.

"I want to know everything. We are best friends. I will understand whatever happens." Imai said.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said getting up. She looked like she was gonna collapse. I got up and walked over to her. I gently pushed her back down to sit her down on the bed.

"Stay. You were going to fall again. And you need to answer all the questions. Not to mention that there is an electrical barrier around the room where you can't leave until you have your original alice control devices back. And we have those, so you have no choice. If you try and leave without those, you will be shocked. If you try to use your alice, this entire floor is filled with alice control devices to shock you if you do try it." I said.

"Fine." She said, sitting back down on the bed.

"What were you talking about and what did you give Persona? And why did you have so many alice control devices?" I asked.

"I have a lot of alice control devices because my alice is extremely powerful and rare. I gave Persona an alice stone and I told him what the alice stone was for. My alice is really powerful, so it is very easy for me to give it to somebody especially since I just had a feeling that he can relate to me somehow and it warmed me up a little. So, I did him a favor. Do you have a problem with that?" she said, snapping at the last part.

"What is your alice?" Imai asked.

"Not telling you." She said.

"We have your alice control devices." I reminded her.

"Nullification. I gave him a nullification alice stone so that the death marks will go away." She said. We all gave her a confused look.

"You make an alice stone when you think about a person that you care about or warms you up and focus your energy on one so that is what I did. I can make many alice stones easily, because whoever I relate to, or whoever warms me up, I tend to care about them a lot and give them an alice stone if I really do care a lot and want to help them. Now do you have a problem with that?" she said, snapping at the end again.

"What happened when we were gone though?" Imai asked.

"I still can't tell you." She said.

"Mikan, we have to know. How are we supposed to help you or anything? This is not the you from the past. You use to be bubbly. You use to always smile. Your voice was warm. Now you are all cold." Ruka said.

"Why were you so nice to Persona though?" I asked.

"You sure are curious Hyuuga." She snapped at me. I guess she was suspicious of me.

"Don't call me Hyuuga. I hate being called that. Call me Natsume. Now answer the question." I said.

"I have already answered most of your questions. Why should I answer anymore of them?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because I carried you here." I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I already told you, it's because I can relate to him." She said. Ruka looked taken back. Anybody would if you have something to relate to Persona with.

"Stupid alice and something else that I will not tell any of you." She said. How can she talk coldly throughout an entire conversation, even with her childhood friends? Childhood friends is of course excluding me.

"Tell us." I said. She rolled her eyes. She was quiet with her eyes closed. I wonder what she is focusing on.

"I'm leaving now." She said after a minute or two.

"You still can't." I said.

"Watch me." She said. She walked out of the hospital room with great ease. That is when I noticed she had her alice control devices back.

"How did she?" Ruka asked.

"She must have done something to get them back." Imai said.

"How the hell could she stand those electric shocks? They are horrible." I said.

"Hyuuga, follow her. You are the one that can follow without her knowing such a presence." Imai commanded. I hate being ordered around, but this girl, she kinda makes me feel different. I ran after her, careful for her not to notice my presence. She continued to walk. I saw her take the bus to central town. I followed by holding on to the back of the bus. I followed her shopping, for one fucking hour. She was walking to the sakura tree in the center of the Sakura tree when I saw her falling again. I ran over and caught her again. Are you serious? The shock affects should be gone by now, so this is for no reason. I guess I should let her lie down again.

Mikan's POV

I still don't know how they didn't notice I had another alice. I mean, you can't retrieve things without being noticed with the nullification alice. It is hard to believe Hotaru didn't notice it, but I guess she was too worried to do it. I feel dizzy. Damn, I hate this medical condition. I should head over to the only grassy area. Everything went black as soon as I got there.

Flashback/ Dream (Mikan no longer 16, now 5 again)

_(Little 5 yr. old Mikan's POV again)_

"_You murderer! You killed my sister, my brother in law, and my father! You! All because you had some stupid power, they all died. It's your fault they died! You are a murderer." My aunt said._

"_No, it's not. I'm not." I said, scared and tearing up again._

"_Yes it is your fault. Yes, you are a murderer!" she said._

"I'm not a murderer…"

"_Get out of my house! Get out!" she screamed. I turned away from her until I heard a bullet. I turned around then looked up and saw my aunt falling down with a bullet delved into her heart. I screamed._

"_Come here little girl." A man said, walking towards me but I backed away with each step._

"_Get away from me. Please, get away." I pleaded._

"Get away from me, please…"

"_You are a murderer. Come with us and you will be able to control your alice. You won't kill anybody anymore." The man said. I continued to back up._

"_NO! NO! NO!" I screamed._

"No, no, no! Please, go away."

"_You can't run away from this." He said with a smirk on his face. He cornered me._

"_Stop, please, stop!" I yelled, the tears streaming down my face again. He grabbed me, and an explosion that I think was caused by my alice happened. I kept my eyes shut for a few more seconds and then opened them. I really was a murderer._

"I'm a murderer…"

_I looked down and saw the man with a lot of blood coming out from all over him. I looked up and saw the whole village in ruins._

"The village…"

_I walked around the village and all I saw was the people I loved and cherished with blood leaking out of their bodies. I really am a murderer. I ran and ran out of the village. I killed everybody._

"Everybody…"

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, wake up!" I heard. Again I woke up harshly. I saw Natsume's face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still kind of dizzy. My head was on his lap so I brought it up and sat properly, leaning against the tree.

"I was following you and saw you fall again. What is with the fainting? And what is with the murderer thing? You have to tell somebody if you are going to wake up like that every time." He said with a concerned look on his face. I was confused.

"I already told you, I'm not telling anybody." I said coldly.

"Mikan, have you ever killed someone?" he asked. I looked away. I cry whenever I think or talk about the matter. My eyes were watering.

"So you have. Who? Was it somebody important to you?" he asked.

Natsume's POV

"I already told you, I'm not telling anybody." Mikan said. Why can't she trust anyone?

"Mikan, have you ever killed someone?" I asked. She looked away from me. I could tell that her eyes were watering.

"So you have. Who? Was it somebody important to you?" I asked. I can relate to her on that matter. She hugged her knees and I could hear her sniffling. I looked at her with gentle eyes. It must be hard on her.

"I have too. It's hard to think about it, but I killed my entire village, and more." I said. I hate remembering it. She looked up at me with her watery eyes. I wasn't expecting it, but after she looked up at me, she threw herself at me into a hug. I hugged her back, holding her tight. She needed the comfort. I could hear her completely crying by now. I could also feel my shirt getting all wet. She kept crying for about 10 minutes. Then she jerked back and hugged her knees while looking away.

"You never saw me cry." She said coldly. Wow that was a quick change in character.

"I never saw anything." I said.

"So who did you kill?" I asked.

"My entire village and more. Don't tell anybody. Anybody includes Hotaru and Ruka. They cherished that village so much. Don't tell them. I'll have your head cut off and on my wall if you do." She said. She was looking away from me.

"I won't tell anybody." I said.

"Thank you." She told me with a generous smile, now facing me. It made my heart stir to see her eyes warm and a bright smile appear on her face. Her face went cold again after a few seconds and she got up.

"Hey, what about the fainting thing?" I asked.

"Oh, I was out in the cold world for 11 years, so yeah, I was told that it was a medical condition when I checked it in a hospital one day and then ran away without paying the fee. And don't expect another smile from me or another explanation. My past is worse than what you could ever imagine. Smiling isn't my thing anymore. And don't forget, don't tell anybody anything." She said. I nodded at her and she walked away. I'm happy enough. I walked the other way to the central town buses.

On School Grounds Natsume's POV

I walked into my room.

"Where is she?" Imai asked.

"I lost her in Central Town." I lied through my teeth. Imai gave me a suspicious look. My face stayed the same so she just walked past me and out of the room. Ruka stayed there with an eyebrow raised.

"You lied through your teeth, Natsume. You can't expect me to fall for your lies. I'm your best friend." Ruka said.

"Okay, I was lying. But I can't tell you anything that happened." I said.

"But I'm worried sick about her." He said. He gave me puppy eyes, which he knows make me talk all the time. I looked away from him.

"Come on Natsume. Tell me. I'm your best friend." He said.

"I promised, okay? I can't tell you." I said. He sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to tell him. I felt that my promise with Mikan was more important than his want to know all this stuff.

Next Day In Class Mikan's POV

I came into class with my cold face on as usual. I can't believe I told him that I killed my village. I can't believe it. Well, at least I got it off my mind. Though that doesn't mean that I won't have nightmares about it again. Natsume was already sitting there. Ruka and Hotaru were still looking at me with concerned eyes. Hotaru had a stoic face but if you looked closely or you knew her well, you could tell that she was concerned. I hate not telling them. But Hotaru would hate to hear all of my past anyway. It would pain and anger her to hear just one part of it.

In The Middle Of Class Mikan's POV Still

Damn, I'm getting dizzy but I can't show anybody anything.

"Everybody, take out your text books and turn to page 221." Narumi said. Great chance for me. I got up and started walking out of the room.

"Ummm, Mikan-chan? Where are you going?" Narumi asked. I glared at him.

"_I'm gonna get my textbook." I said to him telepathically._

He nodded his head at me kind of nervously because the glare was really harsh. Naru is the only one who knows my other alice. I continued walking out of the room. I think I made a small scene. I walked out onto the campus. Shit, I don't think I can make it to the dorms. I should at least pass out where nobody can see me. I walked towards the forest. I didn't make it there either. Everything fell black before I could.

Natsume's POV

Mikan got out of her seat, all of a sudden and made her way towards the door.

"Ummm, Mikan-chan? Where are you going?" Narumi asked. She glared at him and then he nodded nervously. What the hell? I turned my attention back outside thinking that she was probably going to get her textbook. I suddenly saw her walking towards the forest. Before she got there though, I saw her pass out again.

"Damn, again." I muttered. I opened the window and jumped out. It was easy because the building was big but it was only 1 floor. I ran outside and picked Mikan up bridal style. I decided to go through the forest so that nobody would see. I was lucky I didn't hit her with any branches when I got to the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry mom. I can never get married…"

_I broke the biggest promise I made to my mother. I told her I would not give my body to anybody but the person that I loved and married._

"Mikan!" I heard. I opened my eyes and looked around. Natsume was there again.

"You had another nightmare?" he asked. I nodded my head. What is it about this guy that makes me admit all my problems? Damn it!

"I'm not gonna tell you anything about this one." I said coldly. Every single conversation I have with anyone comes out cold… freezing cold.

"I'm okay with that. If you ever need to tell me though, I'm here." He said.

"So what am I doing in your room?" I asked. Any other person would be scared if they were in a guy's room and they were raped in the past, but I trust this guy a little.

"You passed out. I brought you here. Well, first brought you to the hospital wing but I know those alice control devices hurt sometimes for no reason so I brought you here. I didn't do anything. I swear." He said.

"I know. I trust you a little." I whispered really low.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head and he shrugged it off.

"We should get to class so that they don't suspect anything." He said. I got up.

"I need to get my textbooks from my room though." I said. He nodded. I walked out of the room and turned to my right as he followed me. I passed the staircase and opened the next door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting my textbooks." I said.

"This is the special star floor though." He said. I came up with a quick excuse.

"Single star rooms are usually for elementary students with a lot of alice control devices in them. Since I already have a lot on me, they gave me a special star room that has no alice control devices installed in the room." I said. He fell for it and waited until I got the textbooks. We walked downstairs. Natsume walked into JinJin's class first and I followed afterwards. I sat in my seat and then put my legs up and leaned back with my eyes closed.

"Sakura, would you mind explaining why you came to my class late?" JinJin asked.

"Yes I would mind, so you and the rest of the class can stay out of my business frog-face." I said icily. Everybody gasped.

"Sakura, answer the question." He said.

"No, JinJin. I don't see you asking Natsume why he came late. So I don't think you have any right to ask specifically me." I said. I could tell that he looked taken back. I opened my eyes and looked up since that way I could see the back row.

"You, Yome. Don't try to read my mind. It won't work." I said, giving him a glare.

"Since when did you call Natsume-sama just Natsume? He is not your friend!" the girl next to Yome said.

"That's none of your business either, Permy." I said giving her a glare as well. She twitched at the nickname I gave her.

"As the vice-president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, I have every right." She said.

"Can you shut it? You're making my ears bleed." Both Natsume and I said. Everybody gasped.

"It's like she is a female version of Natsume-sama." One girl whispered. I gave her a quick glare.

"But, Natsume-sama, this girl talked as if she was your friend. It is a form of disrespect to you. Then she mocked you by saying the same thing as you." She said.

"You're irritating." Natsume said and then set her hair on fire.

"Please, somebody put it out!" she screamed, running around. There was no chance of getting water in Jinno' class.

"Sakura-san, perhaps you could help by using your…" JinJin began, before I cut him off.

"Shut it, JinJin. Nobody needs to know my alice and you don't need to announce it." I said.

"How disrespectful! Now you shall take punishment." He said. He is shocking me even though he knows I have the nullification alice? It came at me quickly but I didn't use my alice. Everybody would suspect me then. I took the shock.

"You call that punishment? Tch." I said. The coldness in my voice was the same as usual. (from now on, she talks to everybody coldly and she has talked to everybody coldly so that I don't need to repeat the thing that she is talking coldly. So she is talking coldly unless I say she isn't.) Everybody gasped.

"Would you like a larger shock?" he asked, pointing his rod at me.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Shoda's hair right now, instead of thinking of a punishment for me?" I asked, pointing back at the girl still screaming because her hair is on fire.

"Natsume, put that fire out, now." JinJin commanded Natsume. He didn't do anything.

"I will call Persona over to give you the punishment mask." JinJin continued. Natsume snapped his fingers and the fire went out. Shoda gave a sigh of relief.

"This is all your fault!" Shoda accused me.

"Tch." I said. JinJin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shouldn't you be teaching a lesson right now instead of staring at your students? Damn, what the hell is wrong with this school?" I said. He slowly turned his back to the class. I looked out the window. After a while I got bored and started reading people's mind.

_(thoughts)_

_Who should I start with?_

'_What happened to the Mikan I once knew?' 'Why is she so cold now?' I heard. I'm sorry, Ruka, Hotaru. How about reading JinJin's mind to cheer me up?_

'_That disrespectful, cold, unfeminine, and stupid little girl! I am going to prove just how stupid she is with these problems.' I heard JinJin._

I quickly looked at the problems on the board.

(underlined are the questions)

If x and y are real numbers and the square of y is equal to the square root of x, which of the following must be true? a. X=y4 (4 is the exponent, the number in the top corner). b. X ≥ 0. c. Y ≥ 0

A convenience store sells small bottle of juice for $2 each and large bottles of juice for $3 each. Ciara bought 8 bottles of juice at this store and paid $18. Some of the bottle of juices that she bought were large and the rest were small. How many small bottles of juice did Ciara buy?

"How about you answer the questions Sa…" he said before I interrupted him with the answers.

"For problem 1, options 1 and 2 are correct and for problem 2, Ciara bought 6 small bottles of juice." I said looking at the window already by now. Everybody gasped as I rolled my eyes. I looked at Jinno waiting for some type of response and he only had shock written on his face. I would have smirked but I decided not to as I returned my gaze to the outdoors.

"I would like to talk to you after class, Ms. Sakura." JinJin said while I was still looking outside. I waved my hand at him gesturing that I was listening but wasn't really interested since I wasn't looking at him.

After Class Mikan's POV

I walked up to JinJin and he waited until every student was out of the classroom and away from the door.

"That was very disrespectful, Ms. Sakura." He started. I rolled my eyes.

"And I give a shitload, why?" I asked. I could tell he was fuming on the inside.

"I am going to bring you down to a no star. The manner in which you spoke to me was improper. You did not pay attention in class to add onto being late. Also, you did not help a fellow classmate in need." He said.

"I didn't speak to you improperly? If I was speaking improperly, there would be a curse in each sentence. Nobody needs to know my alice unless I tell them so I don't want you saying it either. That girl deserved for her hair to be on fire and I didn't cause it, so I didn't help her. Now to tell you about the no star thing, I'm gonna say this again. I give a shitload, why?" I said. You obviously know how my voice was.

"When you become a no star, you get less food." He said.

"Tch." I said before walking out. Screw food! I can go 5 weeks or more without food. And if I'm hungry I have a cooking alice in my arsenal. I have no need to worry.

Next Morning Mikan's POV Still

I woke up 15 minutes late, so I got ready at my usual pace and walked to class. When I walked in, I saw Narumi with a boy next to him. The guy turned his head. The minute I saw his face, I walked right back out the door.

Natsume's POV

"Okay, students! We have another new student. He is a year older than all of you because of starting school at a late age. His name is Mamoru Takara (means earth treasure… I don't know why I gave him that name). Introduce yourself." Naru said.

"I'm Mamoru Takara. I started school late so I'm an old man to you guys. I have the weather alice. I'm in special ability class as a double star." The new kid said. He smiled a goofy smile. The door opened. I saw Mikan step in but then step right back out. What was that all about? I mean, she never came back to class.

Next Day Natsume's POV Still

I came in and sat down next to Mikan, who was looking out the window. I saw Takara walk in and up to us.

"Hi, I'm Mamoru Takara. It's nice to meet you." Takara said with the goofy smile from yesterday. It seems he was directing himself towards Mikan. She continued looking out the window.

"Ummm, excuse me." He said, still trying to get Mikan's attention.

"Give up on her Takara-kun. She's a rude and cold loner. You are not gonna get a word out of her. She's not normal either. She's a monster. I mean, look at all the alice control devices she has. 8 of them. She doesn't listen or respect the teachers either. Anybody can easily tell she is a bitch." Sumire said.

Mikan's POV

I came in early and started looking out the window. A while after Natsume came, I saw the guy I absolutely loathe walk in and up to us.

"Hi, I'm Mamoru Takara. It's nice to meet you." he said with the goofy smile. So his name is Mamoru Takara. I think I have every right to call the police on this guy when we graduate. I guess he wanted to introduce himself to me since I just walked out like that. I continued looking out the window.

"Ummm, excuse me." He said, still trying to get my attention.

"Give up on her Takara-kun. She's a rude and cold loner. You are not gonna get a word out of her. She's not normal either. She's a monster. I mean, look at all the alice control devices she has. 8 of them. She doesn't listen or respect the teachers either. Anybody can easily tell she is a bitch." Shoda said standing up diagonally from Takara. Doesn't she think I already know I'm a monster with all these alice control devices ad my past. I heard footsteps and got up immediately. I stood in front of Shoda and stopped Hotaru's hand.

"Mikan." Hotaru whispered in awe.

"Drop it." I said icily. I dropped her hand. The only way to keep them from knowing the truth is by keeping them out of trouble and away from me. And to do that, I have to be the exact opposite of what attracted them, I have to be cold. I sat back down and glared at Hotaru, Takara, and Shoda. Hotaru sat back down in her seat. I saw that Ruka had a look of sadness in his eyes, as well as Hotaru with a larger one. Takara took a second of hesitation and then sighed, leading himself to his seat. Shoda walked away to talk to someone else after sucking her teeth at me and mumbling things like 'disrespectful bitch' and 'who the hell does she think she is' under her breath.

"Okay class!!!!!" Naru called, as he skipped into the classroom. Everyone sat down in their appropriate seats as soon as he stood up front.

"Well, today is ability class day. Since Mikan-chan and Takara-kun don't know about this type of class day, I am going to give a quick explanation. An alice is categorized into 5 classes. There are a few days a month where we send the students to learn specifically about their alice type with others of their kind. Now off you go." Naru explained. I already knew since I could tell by how he said it. I mean, ability-class-day. Pretty obvious if you ask me. I started walking down the hall to class. Takara was walking behind me because sadly he is from the same ability class, even though I probably don't belong there. I was about to open the door to the classroom until it opened itself.

"Surprise!" I heard. That surprised me even though I didn't show emotion. I was just to use to being poker-faced or cold faced.

"Welcome to special ability class!" the people in the class yelled. I bowed silently as my way of saying thank you. Takara looked confused and freaked out. I guess I can open up to this group of people. They are all so warm to me. Or maybe open up to just one or two.

"You must be Mikan-chan! You are pretty!!!!" Misaki-senpai said.

"What's with the cold face?! Smile!" Tsubasa-sempai said. It was just me, Misaki-senpai, and Tsubasa-sempai that weren't digging for the cake. I gave them a quick bright smile.

"Pretty! So why do you keep a cold face on if you smile that nicely?" they mused and questioned.

"I won't tell anybody anything but I have decided that you guys are going to be the only ones in this class to hear me talk or smile, only when no one is around. I can't keep that stupid cold façade on forever, even though I'm really good at it, and I have my reasons for it but please don't ask." I muttered only loud enough for them to hear. They nodded and smiled. Since everyone was still digging for cake, I gave them a quick hug.

"Anytime you need somebody to talk to or just plain us, we're here." Tsubasa said. Takara approached us and I looked away as soon as he arrived. I could tell they had a quick confused look on their face about it.

"I have a question. Where are the teacher and representative?" Takara asked. I looked up at Misaki for the answer.

"Well, our representative is probably out doing something weird. His name is Tonouichi. Sensei has the time travel alice and constantly gets lost in time so we don't see him often." Misaki explained to us.

"Today is not one of those days. I see we have new students. I am Noda-sensei." A man with gray hair said, appearing out of no where. He is young so gray is probably his natural color.

"This guy's name is Mamoru Takara and she is Mikan Sakura." Tsubasa said.

"Mikan Sakura…?" he repeated with his eyes wide.

"I knew your…" he said slowly before I interrupted him. There is no pointing in scaring and glaring him down since he knew my parents.

"_Please don't say anything more. Pretend you have the wrong person." I said to him telepathically. _

"Nope, you don't look anything like them. My mistake. Welcome to special ability class. You guys can call me Noda-sensei or whatever you would like." Noda-chii said. I don't know why but Noda-chii sounds better. I saw the image of Noda-chii starting to get kind of weird and then he disappeared.

"Guess he got lost in time again. At least you got to meet him." Tsubasa said. Takara walked away.

Tsubasa's POV

Ring, Ring, Ring!

I guess I should escort Mikan to her class. Mikan headed towards the door. I started walking until I saw Takara grab her arm. She swung it away.

"What do you want?" I heard her hiss. Damn the way she spoke was cold.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class before I go to mine? A man should never leave a beautiful lady to walk to class alone." Takara asked. I can tell that he already knows that on ability class days, some of the classes switch. I can also tell he is faking the gentleman act as well.

"No, go away." She said, still icily.

"Come one. I just want to walk you to class." He pleaded.

"Sorry Takara, I'm taking her to her class. You can't skip your class while I skip mine every day. Run along." I said, coming next to Mikan. He grunted then ran off to class. We started walking down the halls.

Ring, Ring, Ring!

The hallways were clear and only Mikan and I were left walking it, slowly.

"Tsubasa-sempai." I heard Mikan faintly whisper.

"U-huh?" I questioned, turning to her.

"Catch me." She said before closing her eyes and collapsing. I caught her perfectly. For some strange reason I checked to see if she was faking and then checked how even her breaths were. She's out cold. I stood a few seconds assessing what just happened. Let's see; Mikan called my name, I answered, she told me to catch her, she passed out. Holy fuck! Mikan passed out into my arms. What the fuck am I supposed to do. I started running in circles frantically still holding on to her. What would Misaki do? What would Misaki do? She would bring Mikan to the hospital wing! I picked Mikan up bridal style and ran off.

AT Hospital Wing Tsubasa's POV Still

"Mikan Sakura." I said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Third floor. Take off her alice control devices before turning on the hospital ones. I'll notify the principal for you." She said.

"Which room? Alice control devices? Principal?" I questioned. She got up and stepped into the elevator. She gestured for me to join her and I did. We got out when the little light flashed on the number three and the doors opened. This floor looks like one huge room. I set Mikan down on the big bed nearby. I sat down on the bed next to Mikan while the nurse sat on a chair she pulled up in front of her.

"Sit her up." The nurse said. I supported her back and shifted her to face the nurse upright, doing as told. The nurse grabbed Mikan's earrings.

"Hey, those are hers! You can't take them. Those must be expensive too!" I said.

"These are alice control devices. Each jewel is one. These earrings are a total of 6 alice control devices." She said. I was wide eyed. She reached for Mikan's neck and took the necklace. She then lifted Mikan's leg and took the anklet placed on it.

"These are also alice control devices. That makes 8 alice control devices. A person can only have their alice control device removed by somebody other than persona when they are in the hospital. The thing is, you can't leave without you original alice control devices back and they must be put on and removed by a person other than yourself. The entire hospital has alice control devices, but very few. This floor, specially designated to her, is filled with alice cancellation and control devices. There are mostly cancellation devices though." The nurse said.

"Why and principal?" I said.

"Her alices are extremely powerful and rare. Principal because the high school principal is her uncle and she doesn't know it, but don't tell her. All the staff has been commanded not to." She explained.

"You seem to be used to her being around. Why?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes, probably because of all of the questions.

"She has only been here about 15 times this week. Imai-kun should come soon enough to check for any injuries or such sort." She said, the first part being said sarcastically. I gave a small gasp and the nurse walked away.

Mikan's POV (same flashback as before, you can skip if you want)

Flashback/Dream (Mikan is not 16, but she is 13)

_13 yr. old Mikan's POV_

"_Come back here little girl!" the man called. Another man was chasing me. Thank god. I finally lost him. I started running through a large city just in case. I bumped into three teenage guys. They looked about a year or two older than me. I think two of them were 2 years older and 1 of them was 1 year older._

"_Hey, sweet thing. Wanna come play with us?" one said. I could tell he was up to no good. _

"_Yeah, come play with us." The second one said. He grabbed my arm as I tried to shake his hand off. He had a firm grip on it though._

"_I don't want to play. I'm only 13! Play with someone else." I yelled._

"I don't want to play. Please, leave me alone…"

_It was the worst time for my medical condition to kick in. I lost consciousness. When I woke up later, I found myself in somebody's bed, nude. I've been… raped. I knew I had to get out of there. I slowly got out of bed. I was about to get off the bed to gather my clothing when someone held onto my arm. It was the guy who grabbed me before._

"Please, let go of me. Please…"

"_Please let me leave." I cried._

"_I don't think so. You are going to be our little toy for quite a while." The second guy said. I could tell they were all awake now._

"_Please let go. I don't want to hurt you." I said. I didn't want to hurt anybody else._

"_You? A little girl like you, hurt us? That's hilarious!" two of them laughed. _

"_I think I'm gonna go. I've had my fun. See you two later" The third one said. He gathered his clothing and walked out of the door._

"I don't want to kill anybody anymore…"

"_Please, I don't want to kill anyone else!" I cried to them. They continued to laugh. The guy that was holding onto me pulled me down onto the bed. They both caressed my cheek. I couldn't take it. I made each of them explode. The blood splattered all over me. I was a monster. I started crying and gathered my clothing at the same time. I put it on and ran out of the house crying. I really was a murderer._

"I'm sorry mom. I can never get married…"

_I broke the biggest promise I made to my mother. I told her I would not give my body to anybody but the person that I loved and married._

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan!" I heard. How many times has it been that I woke up harshly from a bad dream to the sound of someone's voice? This time I saw Tsubasa.

Tsubasa's POV

Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan!" I called. She woke up harshly.

"Sempai? What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding surprised to see me. I'm glad she talks to me differently than the way she talks to Takara, cuz damn that was just plain cold and scary.

"You told me to catch you. I did and brought you here for some reason." I said.

"Oh, thanks." She said.

"Mikan, I have a few questions for you." I said. She nodded her head, willing me to continue.

"What was that sleep talking about? Why do you hate Takara so much? What are your alices?" I asked.

"I was sleep talking about my horrible past which is why I act so cold. Not to mention some of it isn't acting. I hate Takara because he is part of my horrible past. And what are you talking about alices? I only have one alice. Nullification." She told me.

"The nurse said your _alices _are extremely powerful." I said, emphasizing alices.

"Steal-copy-erase. But you are the only one who does and will know that beside the staff." She told me. I nodded.

"You wanna tell me what happened between you and Takara?" I questioned. I'm dying to know what could make her hate him so much.

"You are the only one that knows about this okay." She said taking caution. I nodded again and she leaned into my ear.

"He raped me along with 2 other guys when I was 13." She whispered. I fell off the bed and onto the floor the minute I heard that.

"What! He Raaa….." I screamed before she covered my mouth.

"Please be quiet about it. Be quiet about anything I tell you. Don't say a single word. Hotaru and Ruka would die if they heard all of my past and what you heard was only a small part of it. Please don't say anything. I already made Natsume swear not to." She told me. When I heard Natsume I raised an eyebrow.

"You told Natsume Hyuuga that Takara raped you when you were 13? What is he gonna do about it?" I asked.

"I didn't tell him that Takara raped me. I told him a different bad thing that happened to me. He already knows too much anyway. He knows about my medical condition and…" she said before I interrupted her.

"Medical condition?" I questioned, interrupting her.

"I pass out at random times. But still he knows one thing I have been keeping from Hotaru and Ruka. And it's not like I talk warmly to him or something I just confess everything when I'm around him. I don't know what it is about him that makes me do that." She told me. A huge grin came on my face.

"You, Mikan, are in love." I said slyly.

"I am not." She said. I chuckled and she turned away with a cute pout. Then she turned back and smiled.

"Don't forget that you are not gonna see a lot of those. I told Natsume the same thing the last time he comforted me." She said. I chuckled again.

"So you smiled for him and he comforted you? Sounds like love to me." I said. She threw a pillow at me and I dodged. I looked at her bright face and then saw it go cold. I looked around and saw Subaru coming in.

"That is the 15th time this week, Ms. Sakura. Anything we need to know about?" Subaru questioned.

"No." she said coldly.

"Mikan, what is going on with you?" the high school principal questioned coming into the room.

"Why do you care? You're just the high school principal." She said.

"And not to mention your uncle. SO what the hell is going on with all of this passing out? I have been hearing that you come in here and just black out on the bed. I have also heard people have had to carry you here. What is going on with this?" he asked.

"If you really are my uncle, what are my parent's names? Who are my childhood friends? What is my favorite color from childhood? Where did I live? What was my personality like at childhood?" she challenged.

"Yuka Azumi and Izumi Yukihara. Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Pink. A small village very far away from city life which I do not recall the name of. You were cute, bubbly, cheerful, warm, and always had a smile on. I'm your uncle Kazu. I last visited you when you were 3 years old. You called me uncle Yukihara." He explained.

"Uncle…Yukihara." She said slowly. She shed a tear and threw herself at the high school principal. She started pounding on his chest.

"You fucking retard! All because you didn't check up on your only niece, you have no idea what she has gone through! The worst things in life I tell you. And you were here while I was crying somewhere! Why the hell didn't you check up on me every once in a while. I'm pretty sure that in 13 years you have a few spare moments of your life you stupid retard!" she yelled crying and pounding on his chest.

"There, there Mikan. I'm sorry. You want to tell me what happened?" He asked hugging her.

"I don't. You can never ask me about it either. And I have this cold façade. Not to offend you, but just stay away from me." She said. He nodded at her. It's amazing that he was so calm and understanding.

"I have to go but if you need anything, Mikan, just stop by my office." He said. Mikan nodded and Subaru was left standing there with us.

"You are either going to keep quiet about the crying and cold façade, or I either erase your memory or kill you. Which would you like?" Mikan asked coldly, changing moods quickly.

"I'll keep quiet. But whatever it is your hiding; better keep my sister out of danger." Subaru said. Mikan nodded and he walked out of the room. We stayed talking. Mikan laughed every once in a while making me feel happy that she is forgetting whatever brought her to make the cold façade she wears.

Ring Ring Ring

"Shall I walk you to your next class?" I asked, helping her out of bed.

"Sure, I have lunch next." She told me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perfect, so do I." I said. She smiled and we walked off. She was quiet and just listening to me talk since we were in public and the hallways were filled. Misaki walked up to us. Once she arrived, she grabbed our clothing and ran off to the lunch room.

"Misaki, what the hell?!!" I yelled.

"You know how they have the hottest guy and girl poll in the high, middle and elementary school. You came in the top 10 and there was a mob behind me with people with your face on pins on their uniforms. It was scary the way they looked at Mikan since she was right next to you." Misaki said. We all got on line.

Mikan's POV  
Misaki, Tsubasa, and I all got on line. Once we all got our lunch, I silently slipped away to my usual quiet and alone table. I got through half of my lunch until they noticed and came over here.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked. I shrugged. I know exactly why I'm here.

"Sit with us." Tsubasa said. I heard gasps. Damn fangirls.

"_How about we go to my room instead? Don't forget I have a cold façade to keep. Hotaru is smarter than you think. I'm just gonna give you a long glare then walk away. You pretend you have given up on me and walk back to your table. Finish your lunch quickly then meet me at my special star room." I told Tsubasa telepathically._

I gave them a long cold glare. Misaki sweatdropped out of the return glare Tsubasa was giving me, which wasn't intimidating or cold at all. Tsubasa took Misaki's hand and led her back to the table.

"Wait, we should get Mikan-chan to join us!" she complained. Tsubasa gave her a quick wink and then she gave got the idea that we had a plan. I finished my lunch quickly and went to my room. About 5 minutes later I heard a knock on my door. It was obviously Misaki and Tsubasa. I decided to explain to them my whole past because I couldn't hold it in any longer. If I can't tell my best friends, I would have to tell someone close. Of course I cried practically throughout the entire telling. But I also could have told Natsume, since he can relate. We talked a while longer. Tsubasa decided to escort me to my class and everything was going fine.

After Classes Normal POV

Mikan walked to her room peacefully and without delay, and also without knowing someone was following her. As the door was about to shut, a hand appeared on the frame, disabling it from closing completely. Mikan didn't notice such a thing because all she really did was swing the door behind her back. She threw herself on the bed facing the ceiling with her eyes closed until she felt somebody grab onto her wrists, pinning her down on the bed. Mikan eyes snapped open to see once again, the person she absolutely loathed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Don't give me that cold girl act. You're pretty hot. You feel familiar but I don't think I have met you so you have the honor of being pleasured by me." Takara said.

"I don't want to be pleasured! Get the hell off me!" Mikan yelled at him, shaking and trying to get lose from his grip, but it was too strong.

"I don't think so babe. You're way too hot to let go. Not many people see it, but I can. You are going to be my toy forever." He said with a sly smile. He grabbed ropes and tied her wrists together. Before she could do anything, he pulled her wrists behind the headboard. With a large smirk he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"No! Stop it! No! Get off me! I'll report you! Get off!" Mikan yelled squirming around and making it difficult for him to unbutton her shirt.

"_I can't let him know my other alice, which means, damn, I can't do anything." Mikan thought._

"Hey squirt." Tsubasa said, walking into the room unexpectedly. He stopped when he noticed the scene. Analyzing everything quickly, he ran up and punched Takara in the face, hard, very hard.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just tie her up like that and rape her! I won't let it happen!" he yelled to the knocked out Takara.

"Thank you sempai. I thought I was about to cry there." Mikan said as Tsubasa untied her wrists.

"Are we gonna report this guy?" Mikan asked.

"Even if you wouldn't want to I would. I am not letting him go. He raped you once and now he tried it again. The first time he got away but now he can't. Let's go tell your uncle." Tsubasa said. Mikan shook her head.

"Why not? You know he needs extreme punishment. We have him cornered here. He is unconscious." Tsubasa complained.

"You take him to my uncle. I don't feel in the mood to be out of my room right now. Tell him I'm perfectly okay, because he will probably freak out. If he asks, the closest he got to touching me was starting to unbutton my uniform. I think just that will get Takara in huge trouble. I'm gonna stay here." Mikan explained. Tsubasa nodded and took the unconscious boy out of the room with him over his shoulder. As soon as the door closed behind him, Mikan started crying, quietly, whimpering to herself.

Next Morning Mikan's POV

I fell asleep crying last night. I wonder how uncle punished Takara. I saw my pillow was still moist. I willed myself to get up and get ready for class. I heard a knock on my door as soon as I was ready. I walked over and opened the door, praying to not see Takara there trying to rape me again. Gladly, it was sempai.

"Morning sempai. What are you doing here?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I'm here to escort you to your class, just in case you pass out. We wouldn't want you on the cold floor or anything." He said with his smile. I smiled back and started walking downstairs with him.

"Why do you have a special star room if you are a single star?" he asked.

"You know that my alices are really powerful so I got a big room. I am supposed to be a special star in dangerous class anyway, but Narumi tells me that uncle would not stand for it." I explained. He nodded and we turned towards the hall of my class.

Tsubasa's POV

I walked into the class with Mikan. I saw Takara with a skull on his hand. A punishment tattoo, I see. I put my hands on Mikan's shoulders from behind her and gave him a glare as he gave Mikan a flirtatious smirk. She rolled her eyes and walked to her seat, next to Natsume Hyuuga. All the girls were staring at me with hearts in their eyes but I ignored it. She seated her head on her hands and turned to look at me, standing in the aisle. She had her cold face on. I sat down next to her. Everybody was staring.

"Takara has a punishment tattoo that shocks him whenever he comes near you or flirts with you and detentions with Jinno for a month. Not to mention he is not allowed to leave the school grounds, meaning he can't go to central town. Try to keep away from him please." I said in a low whisper. I felt the room heat up and looked behind her. I saw Natsume glaring at me. Could it be that _the_ Natsume Hyuuga has a crush on my little kohai? I had a smirk on my face and gave a quick glare back.

"Bye Mikan. I'll pick you up after all the classes and take you back to your dorm." I said. His glare became scarier. I gave another quick glare back, turned around, and walked out of the room to my class when she nodded in response. I gave a quick glance back and saw that Mikan switched places with Natsume into her rightful seat with Natsume still glaring at me

Sumire's POV

What is the monster doing with one of the high school heartthrobs? I will not stand for this.

"Hey monster!" I called from across the room. She glanced at me then turned her attention to the window. I stomped over there and stood in front of the window. She slowly lifted her head and looked at me. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing with one of the high school heartthrobs?" I asked. No words came out of her mouth. She didn't even open her mouth to speak. She just stared at me, with her eyebrow now lowered again. I looked behind her and saw Natsume-sama glaring at me. A frown appeared on my face. I guess I should leave her alone. Could it be that he has a crush on her?

Hotaru's POV

What is going on? Mikan is getting really close to that Andou kid. Could it be she is dating somebody older than her? No. When we were little she said that when she grows up she will never date anybody older than her. She calls them CODs (creep old dudes). If not, what is her relationship with him? Damn, if only she talked to us. She talks to that Andou kid or at least communicates with him in some way. And Hyuuga. I think he likes Mikan.

"Hey Ruka." I called. He turned his attention to me.

"What do you think is up with Mikan? The Andou kid escorted her here. And what do you think about Hyuuga?" I asked.

"I was wondering that too. I think Natsume has a crush on Mikan, since you saw how he reacted to the Andou kid." He said. I nodded.

"What about the Andou kid?" I asked again.

"She couldn't possibly be dating him. She said she would never date older guys when we were young. Maybe they are friends and she opened up to him." Ruka said.

"Maybe, but I wonder why she would tell him and not us." I said. He nodded.

"Maybe she needed to open up to somebody cuz she couldn't take it but didn't want to tell us." He suggested.

"I guess that could be a possibility. I want to find out what happened to her. That is not the Mikan we knew and you know it." I said.

"What should we do to get her to talk?" he asked.

"We should talk about it after class in my room. Bring Hyuuga with you. I know he was lying back then when he said he lost her in central town. Even if I'm not his best friend like you, I can tell when somebody is lying." I said. He nodded.

After Classes Hotaru's Dorm Hotaru's POV

"What do you guys need?" Hyuuga asked.

"We wanna talk about Mikan." I said.

"What about her?" he asked.

"You know something about her. You lied back then and I knew it too. Oh and we know you like her." I said.

"What are you talking about Imai? I don't like her." He said. Both Ruka and I raised an eyebrow.

"Natsume, again, I'm your best friend. I can tell when you like somebody. And Hotaru isn't stupid either. You saw how you reacted when the Andou kid walked her to class. The whole room was about to be on fire. Everybody was sweating." Ruka said.

"I just don't like the guy. It doesn't mean I like her." He said. We raised our eyebrows again.

"What if we told you that she is dating him? And she told him everything that has happened, even if none of us know it." I told him. The room got hotter.

"We told you that you like her." I said.

"We wanna know what happened. You know something though." Ruka said.

"I do but I'm not telling you anything. And I don't like her." He said. Ruka sighed.

"We wanna find out. So we're gonna have to take drastic measures. I mean, don't you wanna find out the whole story. She used to be really cheerful." Ruka said.

"You are going to join us, by the way. If you don't, we'll tell the whole school you like her and then imagine what can happen to her with all those girls. You came in first in the high school heartthrobs list again, so just imagine." I said.

"Fine, I'll join in, but I'm not telling you anything." He said. I nodded.

"We are going to have to knock her out and kidnap her for this one." I said. They nodded.

"Do any of you know her dorm?" Ruka asked. Hyuuga raised his hand and led the way up to the special star floor.

"Why is she on the special star floor?" Ruka asked.

"We'll ask her to explain that later." I said. I stood on the side of the door and Ruka next to me. Natsume was on the other side of the door with a rod in his hand. I knocked on it and stayed on the side. She opened the door quickly. Seeing that there was nobody in front she stepped to look to the sides. Before she could look, Natsume wacked her in the head with the rod. She was unaffected by it and stood there staring at us. She looked over to me and Ruka first, noticing we didn't have any rods in our hands and looked at the other side to Natsume. Once she saw the rod, she drew her arm back and punched him in the face, hard.

"Ow, what the hell?!" he yelled. He was going to continue yelling until Mikan's eyes closed and she started falling.

"Why does she keep on passing out? I know it wasn't because of the rod or she would have reacted earlier, and not with that punch." I said.

"Great time for it to kick in." Natsume muttered. I eyed him.

"What to kick in?" I asked.

"I will tell you this. Mikan has a medical condition where she passes out every once in a while. That is why I left randomly the other day. I saw her pass out in the forest." He explained.

"Why do you know?" Ruka asked.

"Now is not the time to ask. Let's get her to my lab before she wakes up." I said. We bagged her and went outside. I placed her on my duck scoter and started flying away. Hyuuga and Ruka followed from the ground. I arrived at the lab with Hyuuga and Ruka not far behind. I placed her on the table and pressed a button. Metal bands withdrew from the table, onto her arms and feet, keeping her down.

"Wow that is extreme." Hyuuga said. I nodded and lifted the table up so that she was "standing straight". We sat down and watched her. Natsume seemed to never get bored of looking at her. Ruka and I were looking around the lab now.

"Hey, she is waking up." Hyuuga said after half an hour of looking at her. I looked over towards her and saw her blinking.

"Uh, what the hell? What happened?" she said drowsily. She looked around and then noticed us when she could see clearly.

"Hey, what the hell?! No, what the fuck?!" she yelled when she noticed that she was unable to move.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked with a cold glare. I could see Ruka shiver from the corner of my eye.

"What happened when we were gone?" I asked.

"Not telling you." She said, looking away.

Mikan's POV

"What happened when we were gone?" Hotaru asked.

"Not telling you." I said, looking away.

"You're not gonna leave until you tell us." Hotaru said. I sucked my teeth.

"I'm not telling you even if I stay here all my life." I said. It was Hotaru's turn to suck her teeth.

"Mikan, please! We want our cheerful Mikan back." Ruka pleaded. I looked away from them.

"No." I said. Ruka came in front of me. He conjured up his fake tears, knowing that they always get to me.

"Don't look at me like that. Let me go." I muttered, looking away.

"No. Not until you tell us." Hotaru said, coming in front of us.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret." I said. I can't take it. I'll have to use my alice to get out of this thing. I closed my eyes and copied Natsume's alice invisibly.

"Please don't make me do it." I said.

"Tell us, Mikan." Ruka pleaded again.

"Natsume, melt these please." I said.

"Do it, and I'll tell the whole school your secret." Hotaru said.

"Fine then, if I have to, I'll do it." I said and started melting the metal. I jumped down. Everybody had wide eyes as I walked out of the lab. Now they are going to question me even more. This is for their own protection though. I don't want to hurt them. They always told me that my pain is their pain. I don't want them to feel my pain. I want to keep my pain to myself. I'm not the type of person that hurts people. Not to mention that if anyone were around to hear my alice, the AAO would come here in an instant.

"Hey, what was that?!" I heard Natsume call. I looked back and saw him running to me. I trust Natsume, though I don't know why, but I still can't tell him either. I ran to the forest and teleported.

Natsume's POV

Did she just melt that? She didn't tell me about having the fire alice.

"What are you waiting for?! Go after her! You are the only one she trusts I guess! Go!" Imai rushed me. I ran out of the lab. She was walking while rubbing her wrists from the metal bands.

"Hey, what was that?!" I called. She looked back at me and then started running away. She ran to the forest. When I got there, I didn't see her. I ran around for a while a found nothing. I need a place to think. Let's see. I just found out, the girl I love has the fire alice. I need an explanation. Time to go to the sakura tree. I walked over and saw Mikan there. She was leaning on the bark, standing up. Since I was coming from the forest, I was behind her. I walked up quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her instant reaction was flipping me over.

"Ow, what the hell?! Again!" I yelled. When she looked at me, she started running away. I quickly got up and ran over. I grabbed her arm and pulled so that she would turn to me. Her bangs covered her face.

"Please don't make me tell you anything. I can't just yet. I can't tell anybody all of my past. Please, leave me alone. I'm not gonna tell anybody anything." She said. I can't let the girl I love get all depressed. I let go slowly. She looked up at me. We stared at each other, brown to crimson orbs. After a few seconds, she turned and ran to the dorms.

"We told you that you love her." I heard someone say. I turned around and found Imai and Ruka.

"I don't." I said firmly. I don't want people knowing that I like somebody.

"If it were any other girl, you wouldn't have given up that easily, Natsume." Ruka said.

Mikan's POV

I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. I threw myself on my bed. Why? Why do I care about that dude? I should have just run away without looking at him at all. He didn't need any explanation. Damn, I think I really am falling for him. But I can't. The AAO would be after him if I did. They would try to use him as bait. Why? I have to keep all my emotions bottled up. No, no I don't. I have Tsubasa sempai. No, he is a guy. I don't think I should tell Misaki either. I guess I'll just keep this one to myself. I can't pass out near him. If I sleep talk about it, he will avoid me. I hate this stupid cold façade.

Next Day Mikan's POV Still

I walked into class and sat down. Immediately, Hotaru and Ruka came over.

"What was that, yesterday?" Ruka asked. I turned my attention to the window. That thing has always been my distraction.

"Mikan, this is serious now. You have another alice and you didn't tell anybody. What if someone were to find out that you were the only multi-alice user in this school (let's pretend she is)?" Hotaru whispered to me.

"I'm not telling you anything. Just stop bothering me." I said looking away now.

"Leave my honey alone." Takara said. The place heated up for some reason. He was gonna put a hand on my shoulder until I swatted it away.

"I may hate you but don't hurt yourself retard." I snapped.

"What are you talking about?" he said, actually putting his hand on my shoulder. At the moment of physical contact, he was shocked and fell to the ground.

"Go away now. Don't bother me either." I said. He cringed from the shock still going through his body. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Thank god Narumi came in the room. Hotaru, Ruka, and Takara went to their respective seats.

After Classes Hotaru's POV

The Andou kid came to pick up Mikan. We walked upstairs towards Natsume's room. When we heard Mikan's door close, we looked into the hallway. Andou was about to walk down the stairs.

"Andou." I called. He looked over. I waved him here.

"You're Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Mikan's childhood friends." He said.

"You know that why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops, I guess I said too much already. I'm leaving." He said turning around. Ruka and I grabbed his collar while giving him a glare.

"We're not done with you yet." I said. We pulled him in the room and tied him to a chair. The ropes were fire proof.

"What is up between you and Mikan?" Hyuuga said furiously.

"So I was right. You do have a crush on her." Andou said.

"No I don't. Now answer the question." Hyuuga said.

"You love her and nothing is going on between us. She is my kohai and I am her sempai. Nothing is going on." He said. God damn it. He is just not admitting it.

"If you were just sempai and kohai, why would she let you escort her to class and everything?" Hyuuga challenged.

"Because we are friends. We are not anything more if it makes you feel better." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe the smirk off your face. What do you know about Mikan?" Hyuuga asked. I can tell he was getting mad.

"I'm not telling you anything. I promised Mi-chan, I mean Mikan." Andou said.

"Mi-chan?" Ruka questioned.

"Guys, just let me go. I promised Mikan I wouldn't tell anybody anything." Andou explained. I thought of something useful. I grabbed my quick developing camera and snapped a picture of Andou all tied up.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked. I waved the picture up and down so that it would dry, tehn looked at it. The picture was perfect. I wrote on the back.

"_Come next door, now. I have your sempai. –Hotaru"_

I walked down the hall and slipped the picture under the door.

Mikan's POV

I was lying down until I heard footsteps approaching my door. I looked over and saw something slip under it. I got up and picked the paper up. It was a picture, of sempai tied up. I started freaking out then flipped the picture to see if there was a message.

"_Come next door, now. I have your sempai. –Hotaru" it read._

I rolled my eyes. Why won't they just let me go already? With all this drama, I'm probably gonna have to spill soon. I walked over to Natsume's room and walked in. I saw everybody around sempai.

"Untie sempai, now." I snapped.

"No. Tell us what happened." Ruka said firmly. That was a first.

"I'll jus burn the ropes." I said and then focused on them. I noticed that nothing happened and walked over towards him. I touched the ropes and they froze. I then hammered them down with my fist and they broke.

"C'mon sempai. Let's go." I muttered and starte walking towards the door. Ruka and Hotaru were in awe again, with wide eyes. I touched the door knob, only to get burned.

"Ow, what the hell?!" I asked Natsume.

"Explain everything to us." He commanded.

"No." I said firmly.

"Tell us. Or I'll tell them what you told me." He said

"I trusted you. If you tell, you'll lose my trust in an instant." I said. I felt hesitant saying that sentence. I mean, he wouldn't really lose my trust. I love him. Damn, why'd I have to fall for him? It would have been so much easier to say that.

"Mikan, just tell us. Nothing you could possibly say would torture us as much as you are doing now." Hotaru said.

"Yes, Hotaru. It can bring your world down, especially you. Way down." I said.

"Tell me already." She said.

"No." I said. Her eyes started watering. I can't take Ruka so Hotaru isn't any easier.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" I broke. Hotaru's eyes stopped watering. I led her to a seat and got tissues from a table near by.

"What I'm about to tell you, might make you cry. And it can hurt, a lot. I will understand if you don't talk to me anymore and aren't my friends anymore. But be aware that it was you that wanted to hear it." I said. They nodded.

"A while after you guys left, when I was 5, I was, one day, playing outside. That was, until my parents came outside telling me to run away. I was wondering why and then I saw a man there, with a gun. He shot mom first. I started crying. Then he shot dad. I was paralyzed. Grandpa picked me up and started running, but he could only take me so far with his old legs. After a while, he put me down. The man was still trailing behind us. Grandpa told me to run to my aunt's. The one that didn't like me. He told me to tell her that they were after a power I had. A power called an alice. I started running. I regretted looking back because I saw grandpa was lying on the floor dead. The man was dead as well. When I arrived at my aunt's house, I explained what happened. She called me a murderer. She told me to leave since I would kill her family as well. I turned around to walk away until I heard a gun shot. I turned around and saw a bullet delving into my aunt's heart. Her body collapsed. I turned to look and saw another man. He held a gun with him as well. I cowered back as he made his way towards me. I was cornered at one point and scared out of my mind. He wanted me to go with him and join the AAO. I refused and cried. He was gonna grab me when my alices collided and caused an explosion. When I heard or felt nothing else I opened my eyes. The man was dead, and so was everybody else in the village. I looked around to see if anybody had survived my explosion. No one. That includes your parents Hotaru. I killed your parents. I'm sorry. I ran away from the village, crying. I lived running away for the AAO, on the streets, in the forests, and everywhere. When I was 13 I was already diagnosed and aware of my illness. I was running from an AAO guy and finally lost him, when I bumped into three guys. One of the three guys was Takara. They were up to no good and sadly, my illness had taken effect in that time." I said before getting interrupted by Ruka, who looked like he was gonna cry from the sad story.

"I'm not a virgin. They raped me while I was unconscious. When I woke up, they were asleep. I slowly tried to get up until a guy grabbed me. He told me that I was going to be their play toy for a while. I pleaded, saying that I didn't want to hurt them. Two of them laughed but the Takara decided to leave because he had somewhere to be, and not out of fear. The other two left, pulled me onto the bed and were about to begin another round until I made them explode, on purpose this time. I gathered my clothes and put it on, soon after running away from the apartment I was at. My life continued to be running away until I found myself at the academy. I already knew how to control my alices by then. To sum the story up, I'm a murderer and no longer a virgin. Not to mention that Takara tried to rape me again the other day." I said.

"He what?!" Natsume fumed.

"He has a punishment already. It was a good thing that sempai came into my room. Or else I would have been done for." I said. Natsume turned and gave a glare and then a nod to sempai for some reason.

"That was so sad. The village, is gone. Everybody is gone." Ruka said slowly and quietly, in disbelief.

"Why didn't you cry like the last time?" Natsume asked.

"Because I already said the same thing to Tsubasa and Misaki sempai. So I guess all my emotions are out, even though it still hurts to think about it." I said with a frown. Natsume came over and gave me a hug while I hugged back.

"Awww." Sempai taunted. Natsume and I gave him a glare.

"Hotaru, I understand if you hate and won't talk to me anymore. I did kill your parents." I said. Hotaru started tearing again.

"No. You are my best friend. Besides, it was an accident. You never meant it hurt them. You are not a murderer. And those guys when you were 13, you did it as self defense." Hotaru said. My eyes started tearing and I started crying.

"Thank you Hotaru!" I cried, jumping Hotaru in a hug. After a while I let go.

"Ruka-pyon!" I said walking over and giving him a hug.

"See, Mikan. We have always been best friends. That is why we can forgive you for anything. But that does not mean we will forgive Takara." Ruka said.

"He is already punished." I said.

"Natsume." I said. He was looking away but now he looked straight at me. I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks. For comforting me and being a good friend. You would never lose my trust." I said, making the hug tighter. I thought I could see a tinge of blush on his face, but I shrugged it off. After another while, I got off and looked at sempai. I gave him a quick hug and walked back to the center of a little circle we had formed apparently.

"I guess I'll go now." Sempai said, shortly after. I nodded. When he left I turned back to everyone else who was now in a line in front of me.

"Now, Mikan. To do something about that cold attitude. I want the old Mikan back, now." Hotaru said. I smiled.

"Sure." I said.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Make sure to be cheerful." Ruka said as he and Hotaru walked out. I turned to Natsume.

"Do you have a question?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why did the Andou kid take you to and from class everyday? And what are your alices?" he asked.

"He took me to class because he knew about my medical condition and didn't want me to pass out on the way to class. As for my alices, don't be afraid to hear that I have the nullification and SCE alice." I said.

"SCE?" he questioned.

"Steal-copy-erase alice. I can do that to anybody's alice. I have already copied that alice of everyone in my class and a few extras I found lying around, though not literally. And of course you know that nullification means that alices won't work on me and I can prevent them working at all." I said.

"Oh, I see. I'm heading off too, then. Ja ne." he said. I closed the door behind him and lied down on my bed. My heart was beating extremely loudly when we were having that one on one conversation. I fell really hard for Natsume.

Next Morning Natsume's POV

I sat down in my seat, waiting to see the girl I love. When she came, she was with Imai and she seemed very cheerful.

"Great, now her cheerfulness is gonna make me love her even more." I muttered.

"Make you love who even more?" Mikan asked, coming up beside me.

"No one." I said. You of course. You're just too dense to see how I have been acting because you made me fall in love with you, and hard.

Mikan's POV

"Make me love her even more." I heard Natsume mutter as I walked up to my seat. I couldn't hear the beginning of the sentence.

"Make you love who even more?" I asked, coming up beside him.

"No one." He said. No, there is somebody he loves. I used the mind reading alice.

"_You of course. You're just to dense to notice how I have been acting because you made me fall in love with you, and hard." Natsume thought._

"Hey Natsume." I called sweetly.

"Eh?" he questioned.

"I love you too." I said.

"Too?" he questioned.

"I may be dense, but that doesn't mean I don't have my alice. Remember I copied every one in the class, including mind reading." I said. I saw him blush a tinge of red. It was barely noticeable but I saw it. I leaned in and gave a sweet passionate kiss. He replied instantly. I was surprised for that matter. We continued kissing for about 2 minutes when Narumi came in.

"I see we have two lovebirds here." He said as he walked in. That is when we separated. I blushed in response to his comment.

"Free period just as a present." Narumi said.

"So I guess this makes you my girlfriend." Natsume said.

"Yep." I responded happily to his statement.

"Well, you are in for a long ride, cuz I'm not letting you go." He said.

The End

(I have to admit my cousin and brother helped me add on to the story so give it up for them even though they aren't FanFictioners. But my cousin is working on her own story so yeah, I guess that is kinda close.


End file.
